


When Your Parents invite a C(h)at for Hot Chocolate

by Bookmonkey



Series: MariChat May 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Hot chocolate is always a good way to warm up, especially after fighting an akuma as a blizzard starts gearing up. Marinette just didn't think she'd share that tradition with Chat Noir at the bakery.





	When Your Parents invite a C(h)at for Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My parents said they had adopted a cat, so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room drinking hot chocolate.

My parents said they had adopted a cat, so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room, drinking hot chocolate. Chat Noir was in my living room. I froze with my coat halfway off my shoulders, blinking at the sight of the leather clad hero curled up on my couch, his hands...er...paws...claws...whatever wrapped around the large white mug my father usually used. He grinned at me, ears perking up.

“Hi Marinette!” Something about him sitting there, in my living room, while my parents brought out a plate of sweets, seemed so much more intimate than his late night visits to my bedroom. Maybe it was because my parents knew, welcoming him, maybe it was because he wasn't hiding, wasn't whispering, and it all seemed so normal.

Yeah, Chat Noir totally chills at my house all the time.

It was something Chloe would say, would brag about, and here I stood, trying to figure out how to get him out as quickly as possible.

I felt an elbow dig into my side, I glanced over, my mother smiled, taking my coat from me and nodding to the boy....hero, sitting on the couch. “Hi Chat Noir.” I finally spoke, instinctively wrapping my hands around my favorite pink mug full of hot chocolate my father held out to me. My parents disappeared into the bakery, since they were still cleaning up from the earlier than usual closure.

“Your parents are nice.” Chat nodded before taking a sip from the mug. He pulled away quickly eyes scrunched up, “Is burning your tongue a requirement for enjoying hot chocolate?” I shook my head.

“No silly kitty. You should blow on it a little, and take small sips as it cools. Hot chocolate isn't a drink for chugging.” I walked over, sitting on the far end of the couch, carefully bringing the mug to my lips, blowing across the dark surface. I took a small sip, and glanced over at Chat, his bright green eyes were on me, scrutinizing me. “Have you...never had hot chocolate before?” Chat glanced away, with that sad look in his eyes, a mix of embarrassment, sadness, and conflict. It was an agreement I couldn't find out too many personal details about him, for his identity was the most important secret of a hero.

I should know, since I was sitting less than three feet of my superhero partner. I was Ladybug, so I didn't mind Chat's friendship, but I was confused on why he sought out mine, as in, my civilian self. The first time we talked was a coincidence, but the fact he kept coming back still puzzled me.

“Well, the best way to enjoy hot chocolate,” I leaned forward, grabbing a cookie off the plate my parents had left behind, “is to dip cookies in it. At least, in my personal opinion.” I dunked the cookie into the liquid, biting into the cookie, and smiling at Chat Noir.

“Umm...sweet on sweet is a bit...much isn't it?” Chat looked back, ears perking up again.

“Well, these cookies are made with half the sugar and dark chocolate chips, so not that sweet. These are my dad's special hot chocolate cookies.” Chat pursed his lips. “Don't knock it til you try it kitty.” Chat rolled his eyes and I watched him pick up a cookie. He dunked and bit into the cookie.

His eyes lit up like they usually do when he ate something my parents made. Late night snacks were part of our friendship. So were silly stories and pretending everything was fine when maybe it wasn't. For Chat, it was something his identity was struggling with, but he didn't talk about. For me, I pretended one, that I didn't know everything he talked about in relation to his heroic deeds, and for both of us, we avoided the topic of love.

We both felt a little put out in that subject, being as Ladybug, well, I, didn't love Chat Noir as anything more than a friend. And I could barely talk to my school crush.

“That is amazing!” Chat licked his lips before reaching for another cookie.

“Told you.” I grabbed another cookie, watching as Chat enthusiastically ate his dunked cookie. “And the best part is, your tongue doesn't get burnt.” I winked and then the two of us chuckled. “So, I know the drill, but I have to ask, why are you here Chat?”

“I was heading back home after the latest attack, roofs are icy, slipped on your balcony, probably bruised up my elbow. Your mother opened the skylight, and saw me, cradling my elbow, though it isn't serious, but you know how banging the elbow goes. She insisted I come in, swore she saw me shivering, which I wasn't, but your mother insisted I have a cup of hot chocolate to warm up.”

“Well, I'm glad you only hit your elbow and not your head.” The icy balcony was the reason I had transformed somewhere else and walked back home. “I should have warned you that my balcony becomes a skating rink in the winter.”

“Mhmm, you should have told me. You shouldn't have risked have Paris' second most important hero getting killed on your balcony.” I chuckled.

“I thought cats have nine lives.” He grinned at me, eyes big and sparkling. “So,” I dunked another cookie, eating it while I didn't know what else to say.

“So, what?” Chat tilted his head. “It would have been terrible you know, all of Paris would be camping outside the bakery yelling at you for killing me.” I rolled my eyes.

“Hey,” My mouth still had some cookie in it, so a couple crumbs fell into my mug. “You know, if they got hungry they might buy some baked good, my parents would like that.” I chuckled.

“Or they'd be boycotting the bakery, which your parents wouldn't like.” I pursed my lips.

“Yeah, that would be bad. Okay, my balcony becomes an ice rink in the winter, it is slippery when wet, it gets hot in the summer, and the skylight squeaks when I forget to oil it once a month. Now, it is land at your own risk.” I grinned, pulling the mug closer to my chest.

“Thank you for the warnings, I suppose I should tell the city not to boycott your parents' bakery if I get injured or killed when landing on your balcony.” He smiled at me over his larg mug, the steam hovering in front of his eyes.

“But then you would have to tell Paris you land on my balcony regularly, so, maybe that is not the best idea.” I took a sip of coco.

“Hmmm...yeah, then you will have a whole new group of people camping out.”

“Yeah, rabid Chat Noir fan girls, just aching to get a sight of you.” Chat chuckled.

“At least would they would probably still buy things from the bakery, hey, you could even sell them tickets to camp out on your balcony.”

“Oh, are you agreeing to become my business partner on my get rich quick scheme.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He snorted.

“Hmmm, what are you going to charge like, what, ten Euros per hour they sit on your balcony.”

“Sounds about right, since we'll want them to buy snacks.”

“Oh, you can make Chat themed snacks! Cookies in the shape of my face! Oh, and you can ice my eyes green! Hey, you should make them now and sell them!” I laughed, setting my mug of coco down so I wouldn't spill the hot liquid on my thighs.

“We can call them Kitty cookies and use our basic sugar cookie recipe and royal icing and we do have a cat face shaped cookie cutter.”

“Can I help?” I blinked at him. I hadn't realized we had made the jump from joking around to serious. But Chat had, his eyes sparkled and he was leaning forward, looking at me with all the eagerness he usually displayed when Ladybug...er I asked for his help.

“Ummm, right now my parents are you know, still closing the bakery, you know, because of the snowstorm.” I shrugged. “But, uh, maybe-”

“Marinette!” My mother walked back into the room, “we are finished, so if you and Chat want to use the kitchen you may after you finish your snack.” And while Chat gushed thanks yous at her, I hid a groan as she disappeared again. Chat went to take a big gulp of hot chocolate, which he nearly choked on.

“H-hot!” He stuck his tongue out, fanning his mouth with one hand. I laughed, reaching for another cookie. He grabbed another couple of cookies off the platter, dunking them with his claws. “Right, can't gulp.”

“Not unless it was properly cooled, which in these insulated mugs, takes about forever.” Chat took to eating as quickly as possible, the excitement for helping me bake cookies setting in. I turned away, gazing at my mug as I ate. The hot chocolate was was delicious, normally my favorite on a frozen winter day, but I was...apprehensive wasn't the right word. I was nervous to bring Chat Noir into the kitchen, I was nervous about him working his way into my life, my real life, not Ladybug's. I thought it would be best for the two lives to remain separate.

“Are you ready Marinette?” I blinked at him as I ate my last cookie. I nodded while I chewed, picking up my nearly empty mug and the empty platter. I nodded to Chat and led him to the baker's kitchen. I set my mug down in a corner by the sink. Chat Noir followed suit, but his mug was empty.

“Have you ever made cookies before?” I pulled out a bowl from a cabinet, setting it down on the counter between us.

“I've never made anything before.” I took a deep breath, figuring that would be his answer.

“Okay, then we'll start from the beginning.” I grabbed two of the aprons hanging up by the fridge, tossing him one. I sent him the pastel yellow, my mother's, and I tied on my pink one. Chat tied his up, looking at me with a goofy excited grin. “Wash your er...gloves, hands, claws or whatever.” After Chat stepped away from the sink to dry his hands on a towel, I washed my hands. I walked over to the oven, and then turned it on, smiling at the familiar click.

“All right,” I started pulling out ingredients, mumbling them to myself, a way for me to remember the whole recipe. “Okay, first we will mix the dry ingredients in one bowl,” I had to teach Chat how to measure, because he almost dumped in a whole bag of flour in the bowl. “Baking is a science, things have to be measured exactly to get the same delicious results.” Chat's eyes lit up, and the next thing I realized was Chat was gushing about science.

It seemed to help though, Chat became more focused and well, almost calm. Soon we had the wet and dry ingredients in the mixer. Chat's eyes watched the mixer go round and round. I leaned against a counter, finishing my hot chocolate. I walked over when the dough was ready. “Okay, I'm going to put some flour on our rolling pins, and the counter. So our dough doesn't stick, you should also add some to your hands.” Chat nodded, taking a handful of flour from the bowl I set aside for this purpose. It was funny, to see his hands white, a black suit, and a yellow apron.

I showed Chat how to roll out the dough, to a nice even thickness. Then I went and got the container full of cookie cutters, dumping out the silver and plastic cutters we have collected over the years. I found the cat face and held it up. I showed Chat how to cut the cookies, cutting out maybe a dozen from my dough before passing the cat face to him. He did his best, and he got better as he went along, though the first few came out a little ripped.

Our first batch went in the oven, and Chat already started working on rolling out more. “Look look look,” he practically jumped up and down next to the counter, “This cat face is perfect!” I giggled. Chat clapped his hands together, coughing on the plume of four that covered his face.

“Silly kitty,” I got a rag, getting it damp, passing it to him. “You got a little something on your face.” Chat stuck his tongue out at me. He wiped his face and then tossed the rag back at me. Chat started looking through the pile of cookie cutters.

“Marinette!” He gasped, holding up a paw shaped cutter, “we could make Cataclysim cookies!” I started laughing, until the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and the familiar magic sparked around his paw. Chat flung the cookie cutter away, the black magic collecting in his now empty paw, I swated the cookie cutter away. Chat jumped back, slipping on a pile of flour, down he went, his paw hitting our island counter, hard.

I jumped back as the counter collapsed, the marble top cracking down the middle and laying in a heap on the floor. Chat sat next to it, mouth gaping, eyes wide. I stared at the broken counter, seeing bits of crushed bowls and tools and flattened ingredients which had been stored under there.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.” His words washed over me, but I was still trying to figure out why his power even activated in the first place. “I can replace it, just tell me how much and I'll replace everything.” I had a sneaking suspicion Chat was rich, and this was further proof. “Marinette?” Chat jumped up, “Wait, are you hurt? Are you okay? Did any debris hit you?”

I glanced down to double check, but I didn't have a scratch. “I'm okay.”

“Thank goodness. I'm sorry, I will pay for the counter, and everything else I ruined, but thank goodness you are okay.” Chat turned away, frowning at the debris. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. I know you didn't mean too.” Chat glanced at me, slowly nodding. “Why do you think it activated?” It shouldn't have activated, there was no danger, except, I quickly ran to the oven, pulling out the batch of cookies. At least I remembered them before they burnt.

“I...don't know.” Chat crossed his arms, tucking his hands in his armpits. “I...guess I was excited.” The idea an excited Chat could just as easily destroy something as the fighting partner Chat I was used too, was slightly terrifying. “I mean, I really shouldn't have said it. I know my emotions can affect it, I'm so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” I set the cookie pan down, proud I remembered to grab it with pot holders rather than my bare hands. “It was an accident. And it's not a big deal, something like this is covered by insurance.” At least, I hoped so, since it seemed quite out of one's control, and not normal wear and tear if a superhero destroyed something of the business.

“Still my responsibility.” Chat mumbled. I wanted to admonish him for dwelling on an accident, when I heard a beeping coming from him.

“Chat! Your ring!” He held his hand out, blinking at the ring. I grabbed his arm, dragged him to the bathroom in the seating area of the bakery and shoved him inside. No windows, but at least I didn't have to see him transform. Which happened as I heard Chat lock the door. “Well, that was close.” I chuckled, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. I didn't get a response. Which made sense, there was no magic protecting his identity. “Okay, hold on a second Chat.” I rushed to the counter of the bakery, grabbing some scrap paper and a pen. I managed to pass them under the door. “Do you need anything from me?” I waited for the paper to come back out.

_Can you just leave and I'll go home._

“Did you forget about the snowstorm Chat? You won't make it home on your own. You'll freeze to death.”

_Have any camembert?_

“Unfortunately not. We have cream cheese, and umm...ricotta I think.” I made a mental note to keep some camembert on hand if Chat insisted on keeping to his late night visits. I figured it was his Kwami's favorite. I felt Tikki snuggle up on my shoulder. “Would those work?” I sighed since the answer was a no. “Picky eater,” I mumbled to myself. I paced across the bakery, tilting my head and waiting for the moment I heard my parents discover the mess in the kitchen. Another slip of paper came from the bathroom.

_Maybe the cookies? And maybe one of your desserts which contains cheese?_

“You got it Chat, I'll be back in a few.” I ran back into the bakery section, where I pulled out the cheesecake and cut a nice big slice. And then I grabbed two of the sugar cookies, setting them on the plate next to it, and a fork for the cheesecake. I paused, holding the plate in front of me, I thought for a moment, about decorating the cookies, but I figured now wasn't the best time for that.

“Marinette?” I jumped at the sudden intrusion to my thoughts. My Papa stood in the doorway, blinking at the mess.

“It was an accident, Chat didn't mean too, so I am bringing him food so he can recharge so he can go home after the snowstorm dies down!” I blurted.

“Are either of you hurt?” I shook my head. “Good, where is Chat?”

“In the patron bathroom.” I started walking, “Probably best if you guys just stay upstairs.” Pappa nodded.

I hurried back downstairs, setting the plate down in front of the door. “Okay, I have a plate of snacks. I'm going to knock, then I'm going to walk away, keeping my back to the door. When you have retrieved the snacks, you can knock again.” After Chat knocked, I came back to the door, sitting against the wall next to the door.

“So, I know you are probably anxious to get home by now, but it is also still pretty bad out there, so maybe you should wait until it dies down.” I picked up the next piece of paper.

_No rush. I just don't like feeling trapped in the bathroom._

“Well, after you transform, you can come out.”

_Maybe, it might not be the best idea._

I frowned at the last note, knowing he had a point. He didn't want to risk anything, and knowing the kitty, he was still feeling guilty about the counter.

There was a large hum, and then silence, as well as the lights clicking off. “I'm going to go get the battery powered lamp from the kitchen, and...maybe some other supplies.” Chat didn't like feeling locked up, and I'm sure the darkness didn't help. “I'll be back quick.” I tried, really hard. But I was clumsy enough in the light, so not being able to see really didn't help at all. I stubbed my toes a few times, even tripped on the stairs. Pappa and Mama ended up making me sit and they finished gathering the supplies. (The lamp I was going to grab first was one of the items broken under the counter.) They even helped me hang my comforter from the ceiling in front of the bathroom door. Then they left again, though left one battery powered lamp behind.

“You can open the door now Chat.” I had positioned the lamp behind the blanket but in front of the door. Chat opened the door, and I sat down cross legged in front of the door. “I er, hope this helps while we wait for the power to come back, and the storm to die down. The lamp moved, and Chat was in silhouette. I saw him nod. “Have you ever done shadow puppets?” Another shake of the head. “Well, you can give it a shot, as something to do.” A piece of paper poked out from under the blanket.

_Or you can tell me more about baking. What's your favorite sweet?_

“Well, I have been known to eat an entire batch of whatever Pappa bakes when I have a bad day. Though macaroons go down quickest. And I have finally started to get good at making them look as good as they taste.” I went on to describe my first few times making macaroons by myself, how they would fall apart or fall flat. Usually Chat was the chatty one. Not that he didn't listen to Ladybug, but he was the one who talked more, less afraid of spilling the secret of our identities. And he would listen to me too, but usually he would respond and match me story for story.

“Chat,” I studied his shadow, sitting in front of the lamp, “Why isn't there a rush for you to get home?” I realized exactly what I was asking. “I mean, you don't have to answer, I just, sorry.” I saw the shadow reach out, saw it scribble something down.

_It's probable people won't notice I'm missing for a while._

I frowned at the letters, not scribbled, but carefully written, almost perfect penmanship.

“I'm sorry,” I looked at the shadow. I knew things weren't the best at his home, always described as cold and too quiet. “Do you...” I realized there wasn't much I could do at this point, not without learning who he really was. “Well, maybe falling on my balcony was a blessing in disguise. It means you are here instead of cooped up at you house.” The shadow shifted and I sighed. “Sorry, that is...presumptuous of me. And just, too much. Honestly I talk too much sometimes, actually a lot of times, and maybe I should just stop talking. For a minute. Or you know, forever.” Another piece of paper slipped out from the blanket.

_It's okay. I know what you meant. And until I messed up, I was having a really great time._

“Guess we both misspoke tonight.” I chuckled, waiting for Chat to join me, disappointed his boisterous laugh didn't join me. “You know, you could transform and we could go back to talking normally.” Chat shook his head. I didn't sigh, but really wanted too. Chat was stubborn, and most stubborn when he felt like he was in the wrong. Like he had to put the strictest punishment on himself, like the world wouldn't punish him enough. Even as Ladybug I hadn't found the right words to snap him out of that. I was pondering a new set of words, hoping to find some combination to snap Chat out of this funk.

My phone started going off, and I reached for it. A flurry of messages flared up, and my heart froze. I stared at my phone and couldn't even figure out the words to text back. Alya had told me not to freak out, but you know saying that never actually stops people from freaking out. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and I looked back at Chat's shadow. He was pointing down, and I scooped up the little piece of paper.

_What's happening Marinette?_

“Um, well, one of my friends started a kind of, texting tree when crazy things like akuma attacks happen,” Bright eyed, big hearted Rose decided it would be nice for everyone to know their friends were safe. “I did my part a while ago, before I got home, but apparently someone hasn't responded at all. And now they are debating calling the house to see if he just, fell asleep or something, since that has happened before. But, home or not, informing his father we have reason to believe he might be missing, it will only make things worse.” I sighed, burying my face in my hands.

It wouldn't be the first time Adrien Agreste went missing in the snow, it happened just under a month ago, on Christmas Eve, and then I had accidentally had gotten Santa akumatized, because I jumped to all the wrong conclusions. I didn't want to repeat my mistakes of last time, but I was worried something had upset him and he wasn't home.

The wind was still howling outside, so even as Ladybug, I didn't think I could be of help searching. Blizzards like this didn't happen often, maybe twice in a lifetime. “I have to check something.” I stood up, sending Alya a message. The last time Adrien was missing, he was spotted at a park I could see from my rooftop. I heard rustling, and I turned, there was another piece of paper.

_Check what?_

“Uhh, well, you see, I kinda,” I swallowed the lump of worry in my throat. “There was one time this missing friend was in a park I can kinda see from my roof, so, I was just going to take a peak...” I turned my head slightly, not quick enough to avoid seeing Chat shake his head. “I'll be fine, just a peak, to make sure everything is okay.” My phone kept dinging, and Alya was on Chat's side, which I supposed was the right side. But I couldn't just sit and do nothing. “I mean, it is just a coincidence and all that, and I know I probably won't be able to see anything...” I groaned. “Ugh, I hate feeling helpless, so I am going to try. And if that doesn't work, we'll do the phone tree again, and I will sit and twiddle my thumbs until the storm dies down long enough for us to set up a search party.”

Sitting still wasn't my strong suit, so I turned, perfectly ready to grab my coat and boots, and to go carefully investigate what I could see from the balcony. I was tempted to go up, and switch to Ladybug, but if Chat were to transform and follow me, well, that would end badly.

I didn't get very far when I was wrapped up in the warmth of the comforter. “C-chat!” His arms were loose around me, the comforter between us. “C'mon, if you insist on this, why don't you just transform and come with me?” The only answer I got was his arms tightened around me and he brought me a few steps backward. “Oh, come on Chat. Adrien Agreste might be missing, and might be freezing to death, so just, let me check.” I wiggled, and my phone continued to go off, the phone tree activating and everyone giving their status. I gulped, my phone was in my hand, and I didn't need both to use it. “Let me go or I will call for help.”

One of Chat's arms left my waist, and reached for my phone. I pulled forward, my toes catching on a corner of the comforter, toppling us both to the ground. My phone went flying, and while I had threatened to call for help, I knew Chat was just trying to keep me from doing something stupid. The comforter had fallen over my face, and I felt Chat next to me.

“Okay, fine. I won't go outside. Are you going to transform, or use the comforter as a shield?” Chat moved, and the comforter slipped. In the light from the lamp I caught a sight of bright blond hair, and a white shirt, Adrien's usual. I gasped. Chat, er, Adrien jumped back, looking at me and blinking at me.

“A-Adrien!” I flailed, trying to come untangled from the comforter. “W-why...t-transform.” I stuttered. Adrien crouched, staring at me.

“I'm sorry,” Adrien ducked his head. “I...still needed time, but I had to stop you from going out there, you said so yourself, your balcony is practically an ice sheet.” I just sat there, gaping, staring at the boy I had fallen in love with, the superhero I called my friend.

“I-er-” I swallowed. “D-don't you phone c-carry?” I squeezed my eyes shut tight, hating I couldn't form a single sentence around Adrien, yet I could talk perfectly fine around Chat. The fact they were the same person should have made this easy, but my brain couldn't quite communicate with my mouth.

“Oh, not when I transform. I know my dad tracks my phone, can't have him seeing my phone travel around the city of Paris as quickly as Chat does.”

“O-oh.” Cold, quiet, distant, all things Chat had described his home as, all things Gabriel Agreste had turned into. “Oh, w-we, t-tree, t-tell.” I hung my head, my face turning pink.

“I-mean,” I peeked at him. “I know they are worried.” Adrien also looked away. “But, I don't know how we can convince them I'm okay.” I looked down at my phone, Alya was still messaging me, telling me not to go stand on my balcony in the snowstorm like a crazy person.

“I know how we can do that.” I grinned at him. “Chat Noir can pass the message along. Though you have to be ready to get out of here as soon as it is safe.”

“Wait, you are going to tell people I'm here?” Adrien tilted his head.

“I'll say Chat was on his way back from the latest akuma attack, passed by the Agreste mansion, seeing Adrien there asleep, then the storm got bad and you are forced to take shelter here. I start freaking out, you as a hero, stop me from doing something stupid, asking why, I explain, then you assure me he is safe and sound.”

“That'll work, hopefully then no one tries to call my house, and I'll be able to get home before anyone notices.” Adrien chuckled, “Though, now you might just have our friends camping out with you to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir as he heads home after an akuma attack.”

I was typing up a message, and I nodded. “Yeah, but I can always say it was a one time thing, the hype will die down. No need to tell them of the late night visits.” Adrien laughed.

“Can you imagine the look on Alya's face if she figured out Chat Noir has been a regular visitor to your balcony at night.”

“Oh, she would insist on sleeping over every night until she can get an exclusive interview with you.” I was busy fending off the next wave of messages from Alya, question after question, and tons of comments. I sighed. “I'm never going to hear the end of it.” I looked up, to see Adrien staring at me. I swallowed. “W-what?” He looked away. I thought about asking more, but my phone started ringing. I thought about ignoring Alya's call, but she was so persistent.

“Marinette! You should have told me earlier that Chat was at your house!” The voice was so loud, I held my phone away from my ear.

“Um, w-well, I you know Alya, he asked me not to tell anyone.”

“Do your parents know you are hiding a superhero at your house?”

“U-uh, w-well you see, they were the ones who actually invited him in. I found him on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate.”

“Wow! So he likes sweets, nice! I should add this to the Ladyblog.” I stood up, leaving Adrien/Chat behind, walking back to the kitchen.

“Please don't.” I grabbed a Chat face cookie. “Their identities are the most important thing.” And now I knew. I knew Adrien was Chat Noir and he was sitting in the empty seating area and I had eaten the whole cookie without noticing.

Adrien was Chat Noir, and I had told Chat part of my unrequited love story after he admitted his. I brought the whole tray of cookies to the ground with me. I kept eating, actually starting to really freak out. Adrien was in love with Ladybug, who, he didn't know, was me.

“Oh, like hundreds of other people in Paris don't like hot chocolate.” I was busy eating and didn't respond right away. “What is that...you're eating something aren't you.”

“Yep.” I was out of cookies; I set the phone on speaker and stood up to grab the bowl of cookie dough we hadn't gotten around to baking yet.

“You're still worried about Adrien aren't you?” I sank to the ground again.

“N-no!” I pinched off a piece of the dough. “I'm just hungry!”

“Sure, the last time Adrien didn't show up when he was supposed to you finished off my ice cream while Nino was busy finding out if he was grounded or just asleep or something.” The cookie dough was almost slimy as I swallowed, though I was also beginning to freak out about Alya questioning me. And I was tired, and I had Adrien in my house. I grabbed the phone, turning off speaker before that got me into trouble. “Marinette?”

“I'm okay.” I mumbled around another bit of cookie dough.

“Okay, as soon as it is safe for me to walk, I'm coming over and you are going to tell me everything.”

“Mmm.” Was all I could say, knowing I was just going to lie some more. Alya hung up, and I put my phone on the ground next to me.

“Are you okay?” Adrien's voice was quiet in the doorway. I blinked, with another piece of cookie dough halfway to my mouth. “Wait, you can eat eat cookie dough raw?”

“Mmm,” I licked my lips. “I m-mean, you shouldn't eat it all the t-time.”

“The raw egg right?” Adrien came over, and sat down next to me. He reached into the bowl and took some of the dough, popping it into his mouth and chewing. He smiled, the same smile of contentment, of excitement of trying something new, the same look in his eyes of Chat Noir, and I was falling deeper into a puddle of lovesickness, and I felt my heart race. “Oh that's good. My father would hate it if he knew I was eating raw cookie dough.” Adrien grabbed another chunk.

“It's d-different. Here it was...” I took a deep breath, the words getting all mixed up in my brain. I had to look away, I couldn't keep looking at him. “A t-treat, for a bad day I could t-taste the dough.”

“I'm sorry.”

“N-no. N-not you, not bad. I j-just...it's a lot.”

“Marinette?” I nodded. “Please don't do...whatever it is this is. I'm the same person, so why are you avoiding me and stuttering?” My heart clenched at the sound of his voice. The confusion, the hurt.

“Why me?” I whispered. “Why my balcony, out of every balcony in Paris?” I had always wanted to ask, and never saw the moment.

“I was curious. You know, the fatal flaw of cats. And you acted, so differently than you normally do around me, and I wanted to find out why.” Adrien sighed. “And, now you are stuttering again.” I swallowed.

“S-sorry.” I gathered my courage, my Ladybug courage and looked over at him. He was rolling a piece of the dough in between his fingers. “It's just crazy.” Adrien was just Chat Noir, my other best friend. I shouldn't have trouble talking to him. And in the moments I forgot I was talking to Adrien, I could talk to him. “You remember the day you showed me the date you planned for Ladybug.” My fingers went to my ears, twirling the earrings. “It was so sweet,” I sighed, “I can't quite piece together...no, I can't quite believe, ugh.” I sighed. “Spots on.” I mumbled, and waited for the transformation to take hold. This would cut down some of the words, though I still had the confession to make. I looked over at Adrien. “Surprise?”

Adrien blinked at me, mouth gaping open and this time, well, he stuttered. “Y-you, this whole t-time. Bugaboo.” I giggled, I couldn't help it, the irony of the situation finally sunk in, and the suprise written on his face, and I hadn't even said the most dramatic bit yet.

“Yeah, and it turns out I turned down the date with Chat to try to go on a group date with Adrien.”

“Nino had my hide when I made the excuse I forgot the day. I wasn't quite sure why he was so mad at me, he had Alya to hang out with.” Adrien reached out, hesitating, before wrapping his fingers around my hand. “Guess he was looking out for you.” I chuckled, knowing my face was turning red. Adrien Agreste was holding my hand.

“Spots off.” Tikki tumbled into my hand, chuckling as she flew off to her cookie stash. I looked down at our entwined fingers. “Um, so, er,” I wasn't quite sure what to say, but at least I managed to control my stuttering. “Let's...take it carefully.”

“Okay, it is a lot to take in.”

“And there's Hawk Moth to worry about.”

“Smart as ever M'Lady.” I smiled, surprisingly happy to hear the nickname which normally would annoy me as Ladybug.

“You can't use those nicknames at school. We have to keep our identities a secret.”

“Right, and, how exactly do we explain you suddenly getting over your stutter around me?”

“I-I don't know.”

“Or,” Adrien grinned at me, leaning in so our foreheads touched, “you could keep it, I think it's cute.”

“Adrien Agreste!” I pushed his shoulder with my free hand. He leaned back, giggling at his comment and my reaction.

“Wait,” Adrien glanced at the broken island counter. “You're Ladybug, you can totally fix the countertop.” I smirked.

“Yeah, I was going to try anyway. After you left and I could make an excuse to my parents.”

“No wonder you didn't freak out.” Adrien squeezed my hand. “So, cat's outta the bag now.” I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the giggle that came out.

“I guess it is kitty.”

“No nicknames remember.” Adrien bumped his shoulder against mine. I stuck my tongue out at him. “But I'm glad it's you.” I gave his hand another squeeze.

“Me too.” We grinned at each other, resting our foreheads against each other again. We stayed like that for a while, until the power came back on and we had to part ways. Plagg had finally recovered (he needed a nap, he said sweets made him sleepy), and Adrien transformed. Chat kissed my knuckles before he left, which was a sweet gesture.

It would certainly be interesting, fighting with Chat in the future, and seeing Adrien at school the next day. I walked over to where we had left the comforter. I rolled myself into it, screaming and freaking out. It was good news, but that didn't mean I couldn't freak out about it.


End file.
